


The Dragon, the Duke, and the Priest

by Phoenix_Write



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, he does try to kill a child, well he's kinda sympathetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Write/pseuds/Phoenix_Write
Summary: There once were two kingdoms. One was known as the Kingdom of the Light, and the other known as the Kingdom of the Dragon. Though it was titled the Kingdom of the Darkness from those of the Light. Between them was a forest that was known by no name. It was just a large, old, and creepy forest.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Dragon, the Duke, and the Priest

There once were two kingdoms. One was known as the Kingdom of the Light, and the other known as the Kingdom of the Dragon. Though it was titled the Kingdom of the Darkness from those of the Light. Between them was a forest that was known by no name. It was just a large, old, and creepy forest. 

Neither of these kingdoms like each other. The reason they do not get along was forgotten, but hate does not just disappear after a few generations.

A rumor started in the Kingdom of the Light that the queen was pregnant. When this rumor was confirmed, those of the Light were overjoyed. They were even more overjoyed when it was revealed to be twins.

None were more overjoyed than Patton Lyre, the kingdom’s priest and royal advisor. He happily helped the king care for the boys while the queen rested. 

Three peaceful, endearing months passed, and it came time for Patton to bless the children. The blessing was an old tradition carried out by the priest to insure that the heir to the throne lived a long, prosperous life. 

The blessing was typically a private thing, only viewed by the oldest parent and the priest. During this blessing, there was also a snake hiding under a pew, but of course neither of them were aware of that. 

The blessing typically goes as follows:

Step 1: The priest puts their dominant hand over the child’s heart. 

Step 2: The priest chants the old blessing spell.

Step 3: The parent states the traits they wish to see in the child.

Step 4: The parent makes a small blood sacrifice, using a special knife. 

Planning the blessing, Patton places a hand over each boys’ heart, chanting an old spell in a language very few know the origin of. 

Before the priest could properly finish, he stumbled back in pain. The king catches him before he falls. 

Patton stares at his hand in horror. It was covered in a dark mass that was eating away at his skin. He was rushed to the doctor and got his hand bandaged. The blessing was never completed. 

That night the priest and the king fought for the first time in history. It was in the king’s private office where no one heard, except for a snake outside, by the window. 

“Don’t you see! That child is a monster. His soul is full of darkness, he must be destroyed!” Patton screamed. He was holding the sacrificial knife that was banned for any use except blessing.

“I’m not going to just stand there and let you kill a child! Maybe something went wrong with the blessing?” He argued.

“Is that an accusation? My family has been doing blessings for hundreds of years, I did _not_ mess up!” 

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything! I’m just suggesting something could’ve gone wrong. This is the first time I’ve heard of two children being blessed at once. Perhaps _that_ caused a problem.” 

“You should not be defending it! If you let that child live, our kingdom will be destroyed!” Patton said and then proceeded to shove the king away and storm towards the door.

The king grabbed his shoulders and, with more force than he intended, threw him into the wall hard enough to leave a crack. 

“You have damned us all.” Patton said in a raspy voice. 

“Get out of my castle!” The king screams. 

Of course, as far as the general public was concerned, none of that ever happened. The bandage on Patton’s hand was due to an accident with one of the royal dogs, and the crack in the wall was just due to the king slipping and slamming into it. 

Telling the public this was easier than explaining the incident with the blessing. People would be suspicious if they knew the blessing wasn’t complete. 

***

Thinking he was doing the right thing, Patton broke into the royal chambers a few nights later. The queen awoke to the sound of unfamiliar footsteps and screamed when she saw her child being held over the balcony railing. The child was far too peaceful considering the situation.

The king jumped up, grabbed a sword, and charged for him as Patton tossed the baby over the balcony. The king hit him with enough force to break the wooden railing and sent both of them tumbling off to the ground. 

They were found the next morning, the king with a sacrificial knife in his chest, and the priest with a sword in his head. 

What the queen believed, and what the people heard was distorted from the truth. According to her, there was a third person trying to take the child, and the priest was only there to help. 

There was indeed a third presence there, a snake hiding under the balcony unbeknownst to the incident. The child’s body was never found, having been caught by said snake, but he was proclaimed dead. 

The kingdom was devastated by the news. A festival was held to celebrate the previous lives of the two fallen royals. Around the same time plans were made to build a statue of Patton, in his honor.

***

“...Around the same time plans were made to build a statue of Patton, in his honor.” The Dragon Witch, named Yrerth, finishes off the story and puts up the book she had written. The title of Dragon was similar to the title of King or Queen, just as Snake is similar to the title of Prince or Princess.

“That was a dumb story,” Janus lied. He was the Dragon Witch’s son.

“No it wasn’t!” Remus elbowed him gently. Despite being friends with Janus for many years, Remus still couldn’t tell when Janus was lying. 

“This isn’t just a story, my dears. I was there, ten years ago, back when I was just a snake...” Yrerth remembers her past fondly. 

“If this story is true, does that mean the prince is still alive!?” Remus asked, bouncing up and down. 

“Of course he is! I saved his life myself! Would you like to meet him?” 

The two children nod vigorously. 

Yrerth holds a mirror up to Remus’s face. 

“Is the prince trapped in the mirror?” Remus asks as he pokes the glass, “That would be pretty epic.” 

“No, honey.” Yrerth pets his hair. “You’ll get it eventually, for now go out and play.” She offers. There was a playground near Yrerth’s house where other kids were playing tag.

Remus hesitates, staring at the mirror before getting up and running outside. Janus got up to follow him, but Yrerth but and hand on his shoulder and pulled him aside to talk. 

“Janus, my dearest. You’re getting older—” she pauses to kiss his forehead, “—and soon you’ll start training to take my place as dragon. I want you to enjoy your last free years to the fullest. Do you understand me?”

Janus nods and Yrerth could tell he was lying. She sighs, gives him a pat on the head, and sends him outside. 

***

_There is a tree growing in the forest between the two kingdoms. It is very large, but young and full of festering hate. It’s roots are deep and it drinks the life from those around it.  
It is getting closer to both kingdoms and it wants blood. _

***

Remus is eighteen now. He stands on the border between the Kingdom of the Light and the forest. He struts into town, not caring about the looks he earns from regular citizens. He holds a giant, silver Morningstar that he lets drag on the ground, tearing up the nice stone roads. 

He’s wearing an all black outfit with a lime green sash. The typical outfit for royalty in the Kingdom of the Dragon. He wasn’t royalty, but being a Duke was the next best thing. 

Two guards stop him. “People like you are not allowed here. Leave immediately or we’ll have to use force,” they said... Or at least that’s what they were going to say. Remus had already knocked both of them out with the Morningstar before they even touched him. 

Remus came across a large crowd of people standing outside the castle. _This looks promising_ , he thought. 

Up on a balcony far above the crowd was Prince, and soon to be King, Roman. Remus frowned, there’s no way he would be able to get his attention all the way down here. He also could not push through this crowd. Luckily Remus did not abide by the normal laws of physics. 

He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and chugged the substance inside. His whole body was engulfed in shadow, earning some gasps from the people around him. The next thing anyone knew was that Remus was now standing right in front of Roman.

“Hey brother! Been awhile since we’ve talked. Now that I think about it, we’ve never talked! I’m Remus!” Remus held out his hand to shake. 

Roman dropped the crown he was holding and promptly passed out, which was a _very rude_ way to greet your long lost brother.


End file.
